


Sunday morning

by DaraAnna



Series: Borusara headcanons [5]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, I'm sorry for boruto, Married Life, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, karma but not sealXD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna
Summary: Boruto get mission to wake up his wife before their children, but it isn't easy task to do.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Borusara headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… I have no idea how to rate it like for me it is 16+ maybe mature, actually is my first fic when I try write smt smutty so I’m sorry If it is terrible…

He lay in bed gently embracing his sleeping wife. If he had to choose one thing he loves on Sunday, it would definitely be fact that Hokage office is closed. He looked at Sarada’s sleeping face. She slept so peacefully, her body was relaxed and her breathing was steady. It was a completely different view from the one he was used to on missions, where she remained alert even in her sleep. For a moment his gaze fell on the watch lying on table by their bed.

9:15

He sighed, she told him to wake her up before nine o’clock. He sigh. Although Sarada was an extremely punctual and organized person, but getting up never came easy for her, especially when she had no duties to do.

“Sarada …” he began, gently moving her arm.

Nothing.

“Saaaraaada,” he repeated, tugging a little harder.

“Tch,” was the only sound his wife made before turning over, wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

The blond looked resigned for a moment. He knew that taking her blanket from her at this stage was a dangerous, even suicidal mission. He decided to change his tactics. Embracing her around waist, he gently kissed her temple. At the beginning there was no reaction, but as he continued soft kisses along her cheek to the jaw, he heard a contented sigh. He started kissing her neck, moments later he felt she embraced him slightly, pulling him close to her. However, her eyes remained closed. Seeing this, he stopped kissing her, she replied with the surprised sound “Hn?”.

“Sarada … You wanted me to wake you up …”

“Tch …“ he rolled his eyes. And people still think that he is spoiled in this relationship !?

"You promised children the pancakes made by Hokage …” He added gently brushing the hair from her forehead.

“Hnnn …” the last argument must worked because she stretched and put her arms around his neck again, but she still did not open her eyes. “Maybe you should continue you almost waked me up …”

Man sighed before he returned to kissing her face. It wasn’t long before their lips met in a tender kiss. Moments later Uchiha wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him even closer. The blond man made a quiet moan, feeling her hips rub against his morning erection. Actually, when did the blanket dividing them disappear?

“Ugh … Pancakes …”the only thing he managed to say.

“I’m sure we have ten minutes before they wake up,” she replied, already fully awake, running her hands down his back.

“Ten minutes? You shouldn’t underestimate the Uzumaki’s stamina! ”He growled, but she used it to slip her tongue between his lips. He embraced her around waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss until they ran out of breath. A moment later he returned to kissing her neck, leaving light marks this time. Finally he reached her cleavage. Sarada, at that time, reached the belt of his boxers gently playing with its hem. He still managed to kiss the diamond seal on her breast bone when they heard the quick steps of the small feet. It wasn’t a second before he was pushed back by his wife, and covered with all available blanket. Black-haired woman managed to improve her night-time Yukata before the pink-haired girl ran into the room, dragging her still sleepy twin brother.

“Papa! You were supposed to wake mom! ”Shouted the five-year-old girl and was jump on his stomach. Karma is a bitch… and he wasn’t talking about the seal…

"Sweetheart, you mustn’t jump on your dad …” Older woman said, pulling her daughter from the still sore blonde.

“Hn. Pancakes, mother you promised …”

“Aa …”

“Can you stop with this Uchiha dialect …” Boruto laughed, which was answered only by the quiet ‘Tch’ from the boy standing at the door.

“Okay Haru, how about you go down and set the table while we get dressed and go to make pancakes?” Sarada said.

The girl looked at them for a moment with her sea-blue eyes, but finally she nodded and ran towards the door.

“Remember, don’t run down the stairs!” Kunoichi shouted after her.

Their son remained in the room, he was looking suspiciously at them with folded arms. Unfortunately, his black hair in total mess, made him look more cute than threatening..

“Don’t do dirty things …” he replied seriously, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

For a moment they both lay in complete silence. Then Sarada start to giggle.

“It’s not funny at all, I’m suffering here!” Boruto sighed, getting out the bed, he needed a cold shower. “I said we don’t have time …”

“I’m sorry …” she finally said trying to calm down ”Just … I think I once said something similar to my mother …”

However, the blue-eyed man said nothing and get his clothes for change, but before he could enter the bathroom he felt Sarada hug him around the waist and snuggle her face in his back.

“You know, it doesn’t help me …” he said, which was answered by a quiet sigh.

“But you know …” she began, gently kissing his nape ”Children today are going to the cinema with your parents and on ice cream… Knowing your father they will also go to Ichiraku Ramen …” she continued playing with his abdomen muscles “What gives us a long afternoon just for ourselves ~”

The blond man made a quiet moan as he felt a slight bite on his earlobe.

“And I have plans for this time, so you better be prepared …” she finished and released him. She get on a simple red dress and moments later she left the room. Leaving him, blushed, horny and ached. He really need that shower…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my headcanon that Sarada will have her byakugou seal in manubrium of her brest bone rather than in frontal sinus because… Idk I think she will look strange with her sharingan, glasses and seal so close to each other.
> 
> Also my OC for Borusara children is Haru. She has rose-blond hair but not exacly in same color that Sakura has, she have warmer tone something like peach I guess… She is very cherful and positive girl, she is also pretty smart, for her brother ( I still can’t decide how to name him I’m sorry) He has black hair he has personality similiral to Sasuke, but sometimes he has problems with concetration, he is also pretty overprotective over his sister. They both have blue eyes after Bouto, and they both will have byakugan ( don’t worry I will make them another baby with sharingan too in the future)


End file.
